Don't Fall Asleep! Pop's Witch Apprentice Exam
Don't Fall Asleep! Pop's Witch Apprentice Exam is episode 3 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 54 of the Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Pop prays to the moon, asking it to help her stay up until it's time for her witch exam. The moon then shows a reflection of Pop sleeping on the floor with her eyes taped open. Summary ''Feeling that the others don't respect her and left behind because she is still a young Apprentice, Pop tries to stay awake in order to take her witch exam. '' Recap The ojamajo observe the new portal that will be leading them to the magic world. After being scolded by Majorika, the girls run inside to hurry and finish preparations so that they can open for the day. Onpu takes a moment to explain that because she is a busy idol, she might not be able to do as much work because she will be busy sometimes. Meanwhile, Pop is trying to play with Hana-chan as she sleeps, but she accidentally wakes her up and starts crying. This alerts the girls and they come inside to calm her down, and Doremi scolds Pop for being so careless. Pop runs away from them and Onpu brings up that she was being too harsh on her since she's a lot younger than them, but Doremi pays it no mind as they have to finish in the shop. When their classmates arrive they get together with the girls to take a group phoo, then the girls begin showing them around. Doremi is teased by Kotake, Marina bonds with Hazuki, and Onpu attracts several of the boys' attention. The girls continue hanging out with their classmates as Pop observes them from the upper-floor. It connects to the Green House and she goes through it to reach Hana again, where she decides to bring her into the shop as she is still awake. But in her attempts to pick her up and hold her, Hana begins to cry and the girls hurriedly rush to her side, and once again Doremi yells at Pop and berates her carelessness. The girls try to calm her down but she says this is the only way Pop will learn. With the mood passing, Onpu leaves for work and their classmates follow shortly after. Doremi's frustration continues but she expresses confusion noticing Hana is mad at her for some reason. Majorika claims it was her failure to take care of her but Doremi doesn't understand, but she promises to keep doing her best regardless. When Pop vowes to do the same she yells at her again. Suddenly, Dela appears and mentions that she was sure Hana's supplies are running low, so she went ahead and brought more for them. She shows the girls her price -alarming Majorika as its expensive- and takes off after informing Pop that she can come the following day for her Apprentice Exam. This delights Pop until Doremi manages to ruin her good mood. Noticing the time, Lala and Majorika allow the girls to leave. But before they go they overhear Majorika and Lala complain over how hard its been to sleep lately because of Hana, and Pop gets an idea. She asks to watch Hana for the night in order to stay awake until morning for her exam and while everyone expresses concern -besides Doremi who tells her not to bother- Pop refuses to listen. As expected she struggles taking care of Hana and scolds her for being so troublesome, but she feels remorse when she begins crying. At one point Pop nearly falls asleep until Hana's crying wakes her up again due to being hungry, and she runs off to get her milk, only to realize its too hot. She fixes it and feeds Hana as Majorika and Lala help her, and while they want to lend a hand they are too tired, and they eventually fall asleep. Back at the Harukaze Household, Doremi and Dodo are working together to keep their parents from noticing Pop isn't home by putting her stuffed animals in her bed and moving them around, so that it looks like someone is in it. Doremi is very tired, but she is too worried to sleep. Thinking that Hana just wants to be held, Pop takes her out of her bed and attempts to hold her. But she feels herself start to drift off to sleep and nearly drops her- only for Onpu to show up and quickly help her steady herself. She takes Hana from her arms and explains that she had a late photo shoot, and to make up for not being at work during the day she tries coming at night to help with Hana. After Pop explains why she was there, Onpu suggests she sing a song to help but Hana to sleep. Onpu lays Hana down and she begins to sing a soft song for her, until she notices it's working on Pop too and she quickly stops to help her wake up, then they sing it together. As the time passes, Onpu eventually takes her leave when Pop assures her that she can handle the rest of the evening. She continues to tend to every single need of Hana's until eventually she realizes that the morning has come when she is snapped out of her daze to see the light peeking through the Green House. She thanks Hana-chan for helping her, and seeing her in such a good mood makes her feel even better, feeling more confident that she will be able to stay up late for her exam that night. She makes a promise with Hana and leaves. However, throughout the day everyone begins noticing her weird behavior and express concern. The next evening, Pop assures Doremi she is fine and she heads into the magic world through the new portal. But the girls worry over her and decide to follow along, bringing Hana in hopes of giving her some support. But they worry further when after they arrive, Mota and Motamota inform the girls that Pop has not showed up yet. When Hana begins to cry they aren't able to tell whats wrong, and Onpu suggests they try to feed her, only for Doremi to confess she forgot to bring it. Onpu points out that if Dela brought some to the human world then there has to be some here, but they also need to find out where Pop is. But ultimately finding milk is more important so they split up to try to find some. While searching, Hana-chan indirectly uses her magic to summon a large amount of milk in the sky, and she cries, causing it to be released and flood the area. She is also washed away in the basket Doremi had her in and this awakens Pop, who flies over to find them and quickly uses her magic to summon a large jar to hold all the milk. The milk changes into bubbles that float through the air and into the jar and by this point Pop locates Hana and happily holds her; only to discover the girls were also pulled into the jar. After the girls get out, Pop receives her upgraded wand, fusing her toy trumpet with her poron because she skipped level 7 and has been granted access to a level 6 Apprentice. She happily admires her brand new fairy they hand over and the girls observe Fafa with raised spirits. That night, everyone is back at the maho-do where Hana-chan sleeps peacefully. Everyone compliments Pop for doing such a good job, but she is so exhausted that she ends up passing out. Doremi worriedly holds her and tries waking her up, unable to comprehend what she's talking about while in such a daze as the others watch with amusement. Spells *Save Hana-chan Major Events *Pop becomes a level 7 witch apprentice. *Pop gains a brand new wand and a fairy named Fafa. Errors *As Lala tells the girls to go home for the day, her legs are skin colored, but normally they have a layer of fabric over them. When Majorika leaves its fixed. *MotaMota's hands are skin-colored instead of the color of her gloves when she tells the girls they haven't seen Pop. **This happens again when explaining why Pop gained a new wand. *As Aiko points out the direness of the situation, her tap (along with Onpu's and Doremi's) have a blue hue to them. *At the up close of the girls in the jar, Doremi's outfit is a hybrid of her original apprentice uniform and her Sharp one. *The shape of the spots on Pop's top do not say consistent as Doremi scolds her the first time. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes Category:Pop episodes